disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Masquerade Mystery in Venice!
'''Masquerade Mystery in Venice! '''is the 8th episode of Season 32. Summary Luna and the Disney Junior Club take a trip to Venice, Italy where they'll be riding on gondolas in the city's rivers, exploring many new places, and even attending a Carnival celebration in the most beautiful and magical masks, but when the party is interrupted by a mysterious masked woman who steals valuable masks and dresses, the gang must solve this masquerade mystery before the Carnival falls into darkness! Plot The episode begins on a beautiful sunny day where Luna has her bags packed up and she was waiting for the Gup-TD to arrive. But just before it did, Lumina asks her daughter if she has everything: sunscreen, lip balm, and some money. Rolling her eyes, Luna says to her mom that she does and assures her to not worry for that she’s prepared for her trip, in Venice, Italy. Then, the moths appeared and they looked like they were going to miss their master, but Luna assures them that she’ll be fine and she and her friends will be back from their trip and promises to buy them a souvenir as the moths thanked her and one of them gave her a little kiss on the nose, as always. Just then, the Gup-TD driven by PJ Robot, arrives to pick Luna up as she grabbed her bags and waved goodbye to her parents as she went onboard to the ship that flew to the airport. After a few hours of the flight, Sofia got a glimpse of a big city with rivers instead of streets and the airplane finally arrived at Venice, Italy! As they were in the city plaza, everything around the Disney Junior Club was breathtakingly magical as they caught the sights of the buildings, the rivers filled with canals and boats, and the colorful fashions that the people wore. Luna‘s eyes widened with excitement and says that it was more magnificent than they’ve ever imagined it, and her friends agreed with her. Venice the enchanting city on water was something you could live and die for. When Cubby asks where they should go first, Amaya pulled out her tablet to check out the amazing places in Venice. Luckily, she had downloaded a guidebook of Venice before they left. While Amaya was looking into her tablet, Luna was excited to be in Venice, where she might ride in a gondola, eat the tastiest Venice foods, and wear the latest Venice fashions, but what excites her the most was the famous Carnival where everyone gets to dress up in the fanciest masks and costumes. She couldn't wait as she was dying to go to the Carnival! Just then, Amaya said from looking in her tablet that they should start at Calle del Paradiso. They then went to a water taxi and the driver takes them in as he drove the water taxi while the Disney Junior Club took in the sights, breathed in the fresh air, and even took pictures of the places they might visit later. After the boat drops them off at Calle del Paradiso, the gang followed Amaya with her trusty guidebook in her tablet around. Then, they visited many places, like the Bridge Of Sighs, Doge’s Palace, Saint Mark’s Basilica, and the Ca’ Pesaro. Then, at the Gallerie dell'Accademia, they even saw breathtakingly gorgeous paintings and art. Later at lunch, they had the tasteful dishes Venice has ever had in it’s lifetime. After they had finished lunch, they went back to the hotel to get their costumes ready for the Carnival coming tonight just when Luna bumps into a girl when she wasn't looking where she was going. She apologized and helped the girl, who was named Rose, up, then looking at her fancy costume and mask, Amaya asks her if she was going to the Carnival too as Rose replied with a smile that she is, and she's going to see some friends there. Then, Rose says to her new friends when they arrive in the Carnival, she can introduce them to her old friends, as the replied that they'd loved too. Later, back in the hotel, the Disney Junior Club were dressing into their costumes and masks that they brought with them before they left to Venice. Finally, as they were dressed up, they were ready for the Carnival and rushed to their destination. When they finally arrived at the Carnival, they spotted Rose and her friends as they approached to them and Rose introduces her friends as Mr. Fountain, Freddie, Bella, and a white cat with a blue and rainbow colored jewel mask named Gus. Connor bend down to give him a gentle pat on the head. Later, the Disney Junior Club went around the Carnival with their new friends, enjoying the music, the sights, and laughter ringed through the air. They even saw the most beautiful floats and the people waving and smiling, riding on them in the Gran Teatro parade. One of them was wearing a beautiful mask that looked very expensive and almost magical! Then, their was a fashion show with models that showed off beautiful costumes and masks, and finally a party with lots of food, lights, and excited chatter and laughter. Everything was swimmingly amazing when all of a sudden, the lights went out and Kwazii heard a cry of distress from one of the people. After the lights went back on, the man right next to him was shocked surprised to find that his mask was gone! Cubby asked who took it, but the man, named Pedro, replied that all he knew was that his mask was gone! Feeling sympathetic over Pedro, Rose gave him a pat on his shoulder and tells him to not worry for that she and her new friends will help find his mask and get it back. Luna nods in agreement and asks Pedro if he’d noticed anyone around who might’ve taken it as Pedro shook his head and said that it was a master thief who took his mask. And just when he was trying to find his mask, he found something on the floor of the float as he pulled out a card with a rose and a mask in the center. Kwazii took the card from Pedro to examine it and a puzzled Miles asks what kind of magic could make a mask disappear a replace with a card, then asks Pedro if the mask was valuable. Pedro nodded that it is. It’s a very special mask. But it wasn’t just any mask, it was his father’s mask when he attended the party until now, it’s gone! Again, Rose tells Pedro to not worry because she has her new friends by her side to help her get the mask back, and with a secret smile, she had a few tricks up her sleeves. Sofia thought that she saw a faint light glowing around Rose’s hands, but guessed that it was just her imagination. Tomorrow, Sofia and her friends were going to help Rose solve the mystery of the missing mask and find out who the thief is. The next morning, Rose, Mr. Fountain, Freddie, Bella, and Gus have invited the Disney Junior Club to eat a nice breakfast with them to start the day and hopefully give them the energy they need to solve the mystery and get Pedro’s mask back. As they were eating, Kwazii gulps down his pancake and asks what do they know so far as they all knew that they have a minor theft and Miles says that all they know is that the thief is a master thief and that he or she has to be very quick. Then, Amaya thought while drinking her orange juice and just thought that after the thief stole Pedro's mask, Pedro also mentioned something about hearing the sound of flapping wings. So what could that mean? Luna didn’t know that for sure, but what she knows that the mask that was stolen from Pedro is from the eighteenth century, so the thief only goes for valuable things that are from the eighteenth century. Which means that he or she might go for the next valuable thing. They needed to know more and importantly, not leave out any details. Gus, who suddenly talked and surprises everyone, explains to them that lately on their stay in Venice, their has been a lot of theft activities and a lot of expensive masks, not to mention other valuable stuff from the eighteenth century have been stolen. After breakfast, Luna, Kwazii, Amaya, Sofia, Izzy, and Captain Jake were in the living room with Rose, Freddie, and Gus while Connor, Greg Miles, Sheriff Callie, and Cubby were helping Bella and Mr. Fountain with the dishes. Sofia asks her new friends what else was stolen as Freddie explains that only three have been stolen: a lavender purple mask with pearls, a lacy dress, and a peacock mask too. Rose then decides to show them some pictures of the stolen valuables as she pulls out a yellow folder and hands it to Luna, who opens it and then pulls out the pictures from the folder. Raising her eyebrows, Luna asks what was so special about these things but sadly, Rose, Freddie, and even Gus had no clue just as Amaya took a closer look at the pictures just to notice some kind of symbol on the masks and the dress. She decides to show her friends the symbol by using the magnifying glass app on her iDisney so they could get a closer look. When they saw the symbols, Rose and Freddie quickly recognize that symbol as the one from the mask-making shop they went to to get their masks for the Venice’s masquerade ball. It looks like the masked thief only goes for valuable masks and dresses that are made by their old friend, but why? The only way to find out is go to the mask maker’s shop and explain everything to him, then ask him a few questions. When they left the building, Rose and Freddie lead their friends to the mask maker’s shop, where they found him at the counter, wiping some masks, just as he saw Rose and Freddie, and their new friends. When he asked them what brings them back to his shop and also asks if they’re here for new masks, Rose explains that she and her friends are investigating the theft of valuable masks and dresses, and they believed that those belonged to him. Then Connor asks him if they can ask him some questions as he said with a nod yes and he will go make some tea while they wait. When inside, the friends looked around to see all kinds of masks hung on the walls which astounded Luna but creeped out Rose as Amaya thought she had seen them before. As they sipped their tea and munched on some biscuits, Kwazii saw a mask mark on the wall that was were a mask used to be and asked the mask maker if that’s where the stolen mask used to be on. With a sigh, the mask maker replied in Venetian that it is, and he made it just for the man who had worn it in Carnival a few years ago, just as Luna gulped, hoping not to upset the mask maker, and told him that the mask he made for Pedro's father had been stolen last night. Thankfully to her, he nodded and told her and her friends that he has been hearing about the theft going on and that there is a masked thief on the loose. And he adds that the masked thief also stolen a mouse mask that he just made as he pointed to an empty mouse mask shaped mark on the wall. Freddie asked the mask maker if he’d found a card with the same mask and rose on it as the mask maker nodded and pulled out the card, like the one found when Pedro’s mask was stolen, to show it to him and his friends. But there was also something else as the mask maker reached into his other pocket, and pulled out a black feather. Rose asked the mask maker if that feather came from the thief and he nods yes, then he saw the feather falling down and onto his feet just right after the thief made her getaway. Connor asked the mask maker if he also noticed anything else, but he only shook his head, said no, and that was it. Luna thanked the mask maker and she and her friends said their goodbyes to him when they left as he called to them good luck on solving the mystery and catching the thief. After they had left the shop, Rose, Freddie, Connor, Amaya, Luna, and Kwazii met up with their friends at the town square, then they reviewed the thief’s profile: *She only steals works made by the mask maker. *Each time she steals something... she leaves a card with a rose and mask logo. And a black feather. Greg was quiet for a minute until he declared that he knows who the thief is. All his friends cried in disbelief, “What?!” as Greg takes it back and says that he doesn’t know who it is, but he has a good guess and tells them to think about it: Who usually wears a top hat? All of Greg’s friends stared at him in confusion as Greg says to them another clue: The disappearances almost seem like magic, and who usually performs tricks using sleight of hand? After thinking, Luna shouts that a magician might be behind this as Greg nods but Miles asks about the black feather. Thinking, Amaya suggested that the magician might have some kind of black bird, like a crow, a vulture, or a raven. Before Amaya could continue talking, Freddie interrupts and asks if the thief is dressed like a magician. Nodding, Kwazii cried while beaming that now they know that they need to track down some magicians as Sofia said to Rose that they need to tell Mr. Fountain because it might help with the investigation. Powers that Kwazii uses * Guiding Light * Super Speed * Teleporting Power * Levitation * Clothe Change * Decor Dazzle * Invisibility * Super Hearing * Aqua Wings * Aqua Spiral * Magic Chains * Magic Rope * Magic Cuffs Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of, is similar to, and is based on Thea Stilton and the Venice Masquerade from the Thea Stilton book series. * Rose and her friends from the Rose book series written by Holly Webb make their first and only appearance in this episode. * The song from Voez, Popotnik, is played in the scene of the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and Kwazii chasing the masked thief on the rooftops. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes that need images Category:Thea Stilton (Book series) Category:Episodes with OST music from games